


Maybe Next Time We'll Wake Up on Time

by Meraki_Moli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Idol, Best friends Hange and Eren, Domestic, Eren Yeager-centric, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Hange Zoe-centric, Hange and Eren proving why they don't need to be left alone, Hange/Eren friendship-centric, Multi, No Name AU, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Platonic Relationships, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Moli/pseuds/Meraki_Moli
Summary: Of all the people Eren was stuck completing this challenge with, Hanji was probably the most preferable. Well, Moblit may have been a little more preferable but Hanji was next best.Alternatively, on their first vacation day No Name News releases a challenge video and Eren and Hanji are the two that are penalized (even though in Eren’s defense he’s not a member of No Name and therefore had no idea he was expected to participate)





	Maybe Next Time We'll Wake Up on Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a train wreck but I enjoyed every minute of it. I'd also like to apologize in advance and say I don't study a lick of Japanese, so I don't know any sentence structure or grammar points or anything, so if you see an error or anything that doesn't make sense feel free to tell me! I also made up the country they're in, it's supposed to be in S. America but none of the actual locations in SNK fit the bill so I made it up and didn't know what I was doing.

Of all the people he was stuck with Hanji is probably the most preferable. Sure, for someone who didn’t wake up on time for their own band’s mission they were insufferably awake when awoken but the two of them often had the same approach to problems and lackadaisical attitudes. As much as he loves Levi he’d much rather shoot himself in the foot than work around him in the kitchen; his unrealistic standards were daunting to anyone and as his boyfriend, Eren was graded on a completely out of this world criterion. Not that he was complaining or anything, but still, Levi could be ridiculous. Eren shudders to think of being stuck with him.

The challenge had been simple enough, you’re provided a word from one of _No Name’s_ songs and were then expected to give the name of the song it came from, it would’ve been all well and dandy if it weren’t for 2 things: 1. The words were sort of ridiculous and used regularly in everyday language, words such as ‘and’ or ‘or’, characters like ‘ha’ and ‘i’ and 2. Eren was not under the impression that he was required to participate; he was mistaken.

* * *

The challenge starts for the members (H, L, and M) at 7 am and the camera crew are ready to go long before that. Not every technician is required to come seeing as there’s a single lone camera pointed at the front door of the rented home in Siteresinnes. White sand blows gently across and blends in with a sea of snow, palm trees decorate either side of the yard in pretty green bundles. The sun is just breaking through the clouds but barely, blinking pretty beams of light through the tiny openings between palm tree leaves and limbs.

The snow hasn’t even begun to melt when the front door cracks open. The cameraman zooms in to the darkness, it has been a much anticipated few minutes.

The members (H, M, and L) were expected to awaken on their own and come out around the designated time; the penalty for failing the mission (there will be two losers) was to stay up and cook breakfast for the rest of the members as well as their guests. This was _No Name’s_ first day of break after a successful international tour and letting them rest was _out of the question_! Who needed breaks when your members should work for their fame? That being said, after completing a challenge each day they were free to roam with their significant other (or in M’s case, his sister).

The camera zooms in on the shadowy figure emerging from the door and the first one out is….. _Levi!!_ The subtitles of the video say as much, translating the Japanese into multiple languages including English and Spanish.

He wanders down, sleepy, dazed, and eyes barely open. He staggers forward then stops a few paces from the camera, peering confused.

“Fucking cold,” he murmurs, visibly shivering. 

“Levi,” Pixis greets taking a drink from his flask and envisioning the effects he can edit into the video. “This is surprising;” Levi’s probably not even listening but the older man can’t help but bully him a little while his wit is not quite with him. Still, “since you’re the first one out I’ll give you an easy one—”

“You know Mike’s going to be mad if you start before time.”

Moblit is wandering down the stairs, looking well put together for so early in the morning. Donned in sweats and an ugly sweater Hanji had bought for him a few years prior the sunlight bounces off the top of his head, giving the impression of a halo while the blond of his hair glows. From the way Levi starts squinting, brows furrowed in annoyance, Pixis isn’t the only one who notices it even though Levi’s probably not running through various sound effects and edits in his head.

Levi turns back to Pixis, suitably blinded and frozen, “where’s the nut?” he mumbles to the ground tiredly.

“Didn’t want to wake them,” Moblit grins mischievously ( _devious_ , Pixis will make sure to add in a thought bubble floating around the video), then glances around. “Did you not want to wake Eren?”

Levi lets out a little sigh of apprehension, “ah, I totally forgot to tell him to come out…” he mumbles, massaging his forehead sluggishly. He crouches down, nearly sitting on the snowy ground, “it’s, so, cold,” he punctuates eats word with a deep breath.

At 6:59 Mike and Nanaba both appear at the door, struggling to comprehend that the two of them couldn’t squeeze through the door at the same time.

“Ok. 7, happy now?” Pixis shoots Moblit a disgruntled look who only looks back, pleased.

“Alright Mr. Ackerman,” Pixis nudges him with the toe of his boot. It seems like he’s fallen back asleep. “You’re up first.”

Levi doesn’t move, only glowers from over his crossed arms at the taller man, “any day now. I’d like to get back to my bed warmer.”

Pixis takes another slow sip as Levi starts stretching like a cat then comes out of his crouch looking no more awake than he had previously.

“‘--no tsubasa,’” Pixis finally says without preamble.

It takes everyone else a minute to understand but Levi’s eyes start fluttering immediately start while Mike and Nanaba fall into line. His head slowly bops as he goes through his lyrics. They open when he’s finally got it and he says confidently, “ _Kagirinaki jiyuu no tsubasa.”_

He’s slowly growing, shoulders straightening out, eager to be dismissed, the camera doesn’t fail to pick up Moblit’s eager grin behind his back and he sends an over exaggerated and _definitely_ devious smile at the camera.

“Hazure!” Pixis hums out, “next!”

“What?” Levi deadpans eyes going completely dead as he shuffles back.

>> _a confident L sent to the back!!_

Pixis repeats the phrase to Moblit who calls out without hesitation, “Hizamazuke, Butadomo ga!”

All movement ceases, like even the world is awaiting the verdict with baited breath. The camera doesn’t need to add any special effects to emphasize the stillness of the participants, even if it will definitely point out the bird that chooses that moment to launch itself out of a tree and across the sky— with a bold red circle and an arrow directing attention to it— to demonstrate that the camera did _not_ freeze the image in anticipation. Even Levi who’s leaning around Mike pauses mid-squint. 

And after that moment, “souda!”

“ _Whhhaaaattt_ ?” Levi whines from the back, “that was our _very first_ song. We have a song called _Kagirinaki jiyuu no tsubasa_ , come on Pixis, you old bastard! You should’ve thrown me a bone.”

Pixis gives a hearty laugh as Moblit clenches a fist in triumph, _“yes_!”

And he runs back inside shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater as he goes a whoop of cheer going up behind him. Subtitles will go up on the video that read: _Moblit Berner. Boyfriend of H. Best boy. Infinite patience. We love him, but he’s an imp disguised as an angel._

“Ok,” Pixis says, taking the stage once again and saying to Nanaba. “Next word: ‘tara’.”

She exhales slowly, face twitching minutely while she thinks, he gives her two minutes to think before calling her time. She turns forlornly and stomps to the back of the line. 

“Oh, look, it’s Eren,” she announces just as the camera starts it’s zoom in on Eren with an explanation on who he is in the subtitles. _Boyfriend of L, wildlife veterinarian, we chose a vacation spot for the No Name members with his current post in mind._

His head is covered by a hood and his hands are in the pockets of his unzipped jacket. Loose strands of hair are blowing in his face as he hunches down fighting off the cold that being half asleep seems to give people on even the hottest days (and it’s not hot. It’s cold. So. So. Cold).

The lead singer of the No Name band jumps out of line immediately, making a mad dash for his SO (mad dash is sort of an exaggeration because he can’t be moving faster than a skip) but the way he tiredly teeters is his obvious attempt to get to the taller man.

Eren is left to brace for his boyfriend as he approaches, barely ‘oofing’ as he opens his jacket a little wider and embraces the smaller man, pocket covered hands going around the vocalist to wrap him up.

Levi nuzzles his face in Eren’s face and Eren rests his cheek on the crown of the smaller man’s head. 

Nanaba mock gags at the display. 

Mike’s turn has come and gone with his sister nudging him out of the way when she deems his time up by the time Eren and Levi come back. Levi won’t unattach himself from his boyfriend and instead snuggles up further into him, trusting Eren to move them forward accordingly.

“Come on, Chief,” Nnanba’s trying to haggle, “let me get a new one.”

Pixis is having none of it.

“ _Taaaarrrrraaaaa_ ~”

She doesn’t even dry, only huffs and opts to walk to the back without prompting.

“Same for you, L,” Pixis drawls mischievously.

“What are we supposed to be doing, exactly?” Eren mumbles, jacket still wrapped around Levi.

“I give you a character and you tell me what No Name song it’s from.”

Levi huffs while he’s explaining and goes through all the lyrics he can think of, but there’s too many and he can’t dial it down to one.

Eren turns his head so his chin is on the top of Levi’s head, he furrows his brow, “And you chose ‘tara’, that’s sort of...a lot…”

They’re quiet a moment before Eren speaks up again, words a tad bit slurred, “what about ‘Salvation’” he asks, turning his head to look at Mike and Nanaba for affirmation.

When no one responds he hums out the part he’s thinking of, “dada dada… freedom… dada da… damnation… ‘ _if_ (tara) you’ dada ‘kneel, …. I’ll be your salvation’?”

“What.” Nanaba bites and Eren shrugs, “ion know, worth a shot, right?”

For shits and giggles, Levi drawls out without even raising his face from inside of Eren’s jacket, “ _Salvation_?” and braces himself to go to the back.

It takes him a moment to process the noise of accuracy Pixis makes before the old man shoos at him.

“ _What._ ” Nanaba says again. 

The rate at which Levi blossoms is astounding, like a flower he curls towards Eren and glowing, he reaches up on tip toe to give Eren an appreciative kiss on the corner of his mouth before bolting inside.

_ >>Happy boyfriend shows love but feels no remorse stealing answer. _

“Wait.” Eren starts, arms empty and face blank, the subtitles say, _it doesn’t seem like he’s quite understood what’s happening_ … “can he do that?”

The camera deems it ok, encourages it even with a: _this is a dog-eat-dog world, our young wildlife vet._

Eren is shaking his head, the betrayal awakening him more than the cold he hardly feels ever could.

“Ok, Eren,” Eren is grumbling at Pixis, complaining about unjust societies and stolen childhoods, “‘ru’.”

“... _Rururu_?” he answers half confident and half confused at the supposedly correct answer. He transitions flawlessly from complaining to his answer his naturally competitive nature unwilling to let him lose lying down.

Pixis is delighted at stumping the brilliant young man and the camera makes sure to emphasize that for viewers who are confused by the way the man sings out ( _way_ too eagerly, in Eren’s opinion), _“hazure~_ ”

The tall young man blinks, “eh?”

Mike pats him on the back a few times as Nanaba calls him to the back shaking in excitement because she thinks she’s got it. He goes in a stumped stupor.

Mika doesn’t seem worried, “it’d be _Yuruginai,_ right?”

Nanaba stifles her laugh and sings out just as Pixis says, “ _hazure!_ ”

The old timer hasn’t even gotten the word out before she’s saying, “ _Hirefusu!_ ”

“ _Souda!_ ”

Eren groans in the back and can be heard mumbling, “I’m too sleepy to be functioning at 100% right now.”

“Deuces boys!” she shouts racing past Hanji who is being shoved forcefully by a Levi out the front door. He throws them and they can be seen trying to button their shirt while trying to keep their balance.

_ >>And a wild H finally appears after being manhandled by a merciless L to participate. _

“Ugh,” Mike grumbles from behind Eren who is first in line again, “I have to beat them. Hurry up, Pixis!”

“‘Domu’.”

“Ha!” Hanji cackles falling into line behind Mike, “this one is cake. Darn it, Levi, I didn’t even have to come out here. I’m about to go right back in!”

Eren looks miffed but he only sighs, shrugging his shoulders and goes to stand behind Hanji.

>> _A disheartened Eren is shuffled to the back_

“Same word, ‘domu.’”

Hanji snickers, delighted, “heh.”

_Yodomu Shikaii_!”

Hanji gasps, “no!”

“Souda!”

Mike pats his bandmate on the shoulder as he goes, “better luck next time.”

_ >>And the penalty goes to Eren and H! Two odd peas in a pod with a similar enthusiasm and determination for beating their problems into submission! _

“No one even told me I was supposed to be fucking out here. Levi set me up!”

Eren looks resigned to his fate, no longer trying to actively stay awake, he turns back, shoulders brushing Hanji’s as they both go.

“Dude!” they shout, throwing an arm around his waist. He retaliates by throwing his own around their shoulder. The camera watches them tilt sideways, Hanji’s knees having buckled leaving them to let Eren carry most of their weight, but he’s much too tired to do anything than take it so they teeter precariously to the front door. 

“I’m glad I’m not with Levi!” Hanji cackles, “I mean, you’re no Moblit but you’re a close second.”

Eren laughs, stretching in their grasp, “couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

“We should probably eat first,” Eren says when they get inside, finally somewhat awake and aware.

“Good idea!” Hanji agrees, making their way to the pantry. “Cereal work for you?” They shake a bag.

He nods, “yup. What’re we supposed to make?”

“‘Coconut Crusted French Toast’, _yum_!”

Eren hums in agreement, then turns to Rico, who mans the moving camera. There are two stationary cameras hanging up, one under the cabinets and the other on the edge of the counter.

“Do we get a recipe?”

She shakes her head then zooms in on his pout before shifting to Hanji whose face has grown into a manic grin.

_ >>Two different expressions from our second eldest and youngest. _

While he’s munching on his frosted flakes he tries to pull up his recipe on his phone’s search engine.

“I’m having a hard time finding this recipe on Google… and the ones I do find aren’t very appetizing... 2 cups of sugar, oof, Levi won’t like that… Maybe if I try the American version? They might have some different recipes?”

He opens another browser on his phone and searches for the same thing. It asks to automatically translate the word to english. He accepts.

“There is a buttermilk caramel syrup recipe attached to this one. What the hell is that?”

“Not sure.” Hanji grins, “let’s find out. Send me the recipe?”

“These look good,” Eren hums. “But wait...what’s this? 2 tee-..teh-uh? Two teh-uh, spoons… sugar. 2 teh-ah-spoons of sugar. Ah shit. The hell is a teh-ah -spoon? Is that what I think it is? It sounds almost the same. Teaspoon/tablespoon? But the other recipe calls for 2 ‘table-spoons’? Tablespoon, am I thinking about it, right? That’s...sort of a bit much, don’t you think?”

He shouldn’t be asking Hanji, his English is better than theirs even though they’re the most fluent in the band.

He goes to his translating app, “I’m pretty sure it’s tee-spoon. It’s spelled the same as ‘tea’ and ‘spoon’ separate, but you never know with English.”

“Why don’t you check baidu? They might have translations available on their website.”

“Nah, I’m good; this’ll be good practice.”

They maneuver around each other easily, like they’ve been doing this for years (even if they haven’t; No Name is officially 7 years in and this is only Eren’s second knowing the band and dating Levi but not in that order.) They make sure they’re on the same page:

“So I make the syrup and you make the pancakes?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

So, in hindsight, it would have been better if the members of _No Name_ had chosen a recipe to use and _then_ bought groceries. Eren doesn’t have coconut rum and Hanji doesn’t have any buttermilk to use.

“Vinegar, do we have vinegar?”

“Did you all buy vinegar?” Eren asks, then continues, digging around in the pantry, “how come you got every coconut concoction known to man but not coconut rum?”

Hanji snickers from their spot on the counter, sugar and baking soda powdered on their arms. “Dunno, didn’t think about it.”

Eren makes his way to the fridge and bends over the bottom shelf reading out, “‘coconut oil, coconut extract, coconut milk, coconut cream, _almond milk_ ’. Like, what even?”

“I don’t have any corn syrup.”

Eren has no problems keeping up with the change of subject saying without pause as he shuts the fridge door and opens a drawer, “mix like, ten cups of sugar in hot water or something like that.”

“Ten?” Hanji asks, genuinely startled, “that’s a bit much, right?”

Eren shrugs, “maybe, my math could be wrong. Look it up.”

He begins alternating between mixing his wet and dry ingredients. He pauses before he combines them together, goes back to the fridge like he’ll find something new.

“Seriously, no coconut rum?”

“‘Fraid not, never even heard of that before.”

“You all totally should’ve chosen a recipe to do. Do you know if you all’ll have to cook more while you’re here?”

Hanji shrugs, “nope, but with the way this trip is going you might.”

Eren snorts, and in act of childish petulance he dips his fingers into the dry mix of his recipe and flicks it at them from over his shoulder. He sticks his tongue out as well. 

Hanji makes a face and then a distasteful gagging noise, spluttering out the powdery concoction before going silent. Eren pauses for a moment then turns, looking over his shoulder. 

“----!!!”

_ >>And just like that. It begins. Looks like the other won’t be having breakfast any time soon. _

Eren spats violently as a glob of sugar sticks in some part to the corner of his mouth and the other to his tongue— 

“Holy sh— Hanji! What the Hell is this?” He flings his bowl onto the counter and rushes to the sink. “You need to bag that and throw it away!” He gargles the sink water trying to wash the horrible taste out of his mouth.

“What?” Hanji asks and Eren picks his head up and turns in time to see them shove a spoonful of their unfinished syrup (it’s lacking both the buttermilk _and_ corn syrup, by the way, so it’s just baking soda, sugar, vanilla, and butter) and if he wasn’t facing his own horrifying trauma from watching them swallow a spoonful of that, the expressions Hanji’s face goes through would have him pissing himself. As it is, he’s wincing at the horrible phantom pain on his tongue.

They shove him to the side, placing their bowl beside his on the right side of the counter and join him with their head under the faucet. 

When Hanji finally detaches their mouth from the water, they pin Eren where he’s hunched over the counter watching them, _almost_ worriedly, with a devious look and the only reason he can’t be saved is because his mix is _beside them_ and _not him_ . He goes to lunge across the counter but Hanji’s hand is _right there_ and they flick another glob of their _poison_ at him. It sticks harmlessly to the cabinet beside his head and he spins around them too fast to be pinned down then takes cover behind the island.

Eren makes a face at Rico’s moving camera as Hanji laughs maniacally and beckons him, “come out, come out wherever you are, _Eren_!”

‘Fucking, nuts’ he mouths at the camera (the final video will have the his entire sentence bleeped out for kicks and so as to not hurt Hanji’s feeling, but mainly for kicks and the subtitles will read, ‘not nice sentence). Eren sets his bowl down, so he doesn’t accidentally draw from it (he doesn’t want to mess up their proportions which Hanji obviously couldn’t care less about), then reaches over for the big bag of flour the band members bought yesterday that he’d left on the counter and chucks a handful of it at them while they nail him with a stick of butter.

“Burning Hell, Hanji!” he hisses.

But it’s hard to be annoyed when he can just tell by the way Hanji’s laughing that they’re doubled over and tearing up at the eyes. Eren might even sort of laugh himself when he hears them trying to draw breaths between their fits and failing. They sound like they’re choking on their gasps so Eren takes this opportunity to stand up and launch another fistful at Hanji’s waiting mouth.

Now Hanji’s choking, gasping, and laughing at the same time. Eren can’t help it and lets out a belly laugh watching them splutter.

Behind the camera Rico is staring Pixis down. She wants. So badly. For him to put an end to this madness. She zooms in on Eren and Hanji’s unfinished blends, making a mental note to tell the videographer to write a damning subtitle and indeed when the video is posted it reads,

_> >The youngest and the second eldest obviously don’t care about whether the other members eat or not _

* * *

Hanji is dancing around Eren, flinging baking soda from the box haphazardly through the air as he doubles over and laughs, finally, _finally_ mixing his wet and dry ingredients because this has been going on for almost 15 minutes when a voice demands from the top of the stairs.

“What the hell is going on?” 

_ >>L is here so this is no longer child friendly. Rated PG-adult for bad words. _

They both freeze and peer up at the staircase.

Levi stands atop the stairs, gazing down at them blearily. He staggers down the steps, hair in complete disarray (but still managing to look nothing less than immaculate) even as he blinks slowly, sleep shrouding his eyes. His white shirt is loose and covers the only other article of clothing he’s wearing, black briefs. Levi will later defend not having pants because on him the shirt is basically a night gown which can’t be argued because it does stop just shy of his knees.

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, blinking heavily, it’s not a nice day out but it’s definitely early and there’s a beam of light directly in his eyes because of where he’s standing on the bottom step. It takes him a minute to take in Hanji and Eren both of whom have paused and grinned at him thinking the same, “ _he’s adorable_.”

_ >>L has stolen the hearts of his bandmate and his boyfriend in his sleep addled state _

“What the hell is this mess?”

Hanji turns wide eyes on Eren who looks like a deer caught in headlights, like he forgot they turned the kitchen to shambles. Rico huffs and turns in a circle to show the chaos.

His lips are turned downward, a frown would be marring his face at any other time but as it is it’s a pout that scrunches his cheeks and are accompanied by puffy eyes.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll clean it up.”

_ >>And just like that, L is appeased _

He staggers down the rest of the steps then slowly trudges his way over to Eren, who watches him fondly from his place over the counter where he’s finally buttering up a pan to heat up. 

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist, pressing himself against the other man tightly. He rests his head on his chest, and closes his eyes content to hang on. 

Eren splutters on his laughter rubbing a hand up and down Levi’s back, feeling the knobs of his spine smooth against his hand. 

He turns his head while Hanji sticks a hand in their mouth to keep from squealing. She mock whispers at Eren’s look of confusion, “a Levi in his natural habitat and most basic form. Who would’ve thought I’d live to see this day? He’s so soft.”

They raise their phone to take pictures.

_> >_ _It’s hard to affiliate this man with No Name’s ferocious leader and H seems to agree_

After a thorough mixing of the contents of his bowl— _“does this look like the right texture to you— No, Hanji, don’t_ taste _it!”_ — Eren turns he and Levi so that the smaller man is pinned against the counter (he makes sure it’s free of the mess he and Hanji had previously made) while he drops a spoonful of batter into the pan. The position has Levi bent slightly back over the counter and it can’t be comfortable for him to maintain but he doesn’t seem to have any qualms only tips his head back for a sleepy kiss. 

Eren wrinkles his nose while he eskimo kisses him, “you have morning breath.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbles. “I want a kiss.”

Eren purses his lips, pretends to think about it. Lowering his head he says, “yeah, I’m sure _you_ want one, _I’ve_ already brushed my teeth.”

Levi exhales through his nose, half lidded eyes still managing to look unimpressed by Eren’s antics even in his sleepy daze.

After indulging the lead vocalist in a sweet kiss, he asks Hanji who is also hard at work and ferociously mixing, “did you look up the conversions for the corn syrup?”

“Nope!”

Levi’s hands slide underneath Eren’s shirt and he drags his fingernails up and down the expanse of his back, absentmindedly causing Eren to shiver.

He turns them back around so he can lean against the counter and check his phone over his shoulder, letting out a breath like he’s just had the wind knocked out of him when Levi ducks down and slips into his shirt, nuzzling under his taller SO’s chin.

Eren reads out, when Levi’s finally settled, “Hanji, ‘1 cup of corn syrup can be replaced by 1 1/4 cup of granulated sugar dissolved in 1/4 cup hot water,’ or some other liquid.”

“Hot water it is,” they declare maneuvering over to the sink and kicking up flour while they go. “Ha, this is kind of gross. I can sort of see why Levi hates anything dirty…Also. I only need 2 tablespoons.”

“Well, I think you’ll be able to do the math simple enough,” he says cheekily, sticking his tongue out at them. 

Hanji hums, “cheeky.”

“And there’s no hope for making buttermilk. No one bought any, right? I don’t think I have any at-- Erhm.”

Eren breaks off, distracted when Levi shifts under his shirt, ducking under the arm that has started flipping the piece of toast over, to wedge himself to Eren’s back, apparently not liking being pressed against the table. But even more distracting are the hands that curl around his chest and the cool palms that grab at his pectorals. 

Eren lets out a huff of laughter, eyeing his phone, “‘happybaker’ says lemon juice or vinegar; see I was right,” and then, amused and pleased, “why’re you groping me?”

“Bed ‘s cold.” Levi slurs nuzzling into Eren’s shoulder blade. 

Eren hums unsympathetically, grinning at Hanji from the other side of the kitchen, “I can think of a lot of reasons as to why that is.”

Levi squeezes his fingers.

“We don’t have either one of those... _but_ . Nanaba _does_ put lemon in _all_ of her drinks. Maybe!” like a light goes on in their head Hanji bounds to the fridge, flinging open the door and rummaging through the drawer before pausing to look up at Eren. “Wait, why am I trying to so hard again? We _do_ have actual syrup.”

He shrugs, enjoying the way Levi presses kisses to the knotted muscle of his back while he pokes at their first french toast.

“Dunno, you’re nuts—”

“Triumph!” Hanji calls producing a lemon.

“How much do you need?”

“We’re going to make it up as we go,” and they proceed to squeeze the entire lemon into their 3⁄4 cup of milk.

_ >>The dynamic duo, no structure in their french toast making, let’s wait to see the results. _

“Hey, wanna try the first piece?”

“Yaaaahhhh,” Hanji drawls from where they’re wrapping up the last bits of their syrup. It finally looks like it’s coming together and smells sort of sweet as well. They wander over and bare their teeth, dropping a glob of syrup onto the piece then eat it off the spatula (Eren makes a mental note to rinse it off before making any pieces he’ll feed to Levi).

They wince, “ _e_ _ww._ ”

Eren sighs, “are you supposed to eat the syrup raw like that? Like. Are you supposed to do anything else with it?”

Hanji checks the actual instructions for their recipe. “Ah, yes, I’m s’posed to boil it for 10 minutes.”

They both burst into laughter, Hanji sheepish and Eren exasperated.

“I’m going to try it _without_ the syrup,” and he takes his own bite before blinking disbelievingly. “It’s really not bad! Consider this mission a job well done Hanji, dear.” He grins.

Hanji passes over a plate from the cabinet on their right. Taking it gratefully Eren munches on their first test piece, even going so far as to offer Levi a bite. But he refuses by tucking his mouth to Eren’s spine petulantly.

By the time Hanji’s finished their syrup, which looks and smells delicious, thank you very much, Eren has made all the french toast he can and is sprinkling coconut shavings over them. He’s stopped reading the instruction and therefore has no clue if he’s doing it right but they’ve been in the kitchen for an hour and a half, their breakfast is smelling delicious, and he’s just ready to go back and lay down.

Hanji has just clapped their hands together and started setting the table when Mike stumbles down, followed by Nanaba whose hair is in _pristine condition_ like she’s been awake and working since they last solve her. Mike looks the exact opposite with a robe, slippers, and a pink headband pulling his hair back, not to mention the scruff on his jaw and chin. He sits heavily down, sniffing then rumbling, “smells good,” and doesn’t wait for permission to grab a piece of french toast. 

Eren has long since deposited Levi in a seat, leaving him propped up against the table to shake any lingering effects of sleep off. 

Moblit comes down last and kisses Hanji on the cheek taking in the mess with a wary eye, surprised Levi hasn’t mentioned anything yet. It’s no surprise that he lavishes praise on Hanji about their syrup even though Eren _swears_ it's more tangy than its should be, Hanji pretends to have no clue what he’s talking about.

_ >>Surprisingly, the HxEren breakfast is a success considering the mess they made. Although L might not think so when he gets a whiff of the mess they’ve left in their wake. _

When Levi finally manages to stay awake, he takes one look around at the complete and utter chaos and pins Eren and Hanji with a flat, piercing gaze. 

“Clean this shit up,” he growls, no room for argument in his tone. “ _Right. Now._ ”

* * *

The video is an instant hint with loving comments and views from committed fans:

**NoFaceNoName:** _Let’s face it, Hanji and Eren are best duo._

**Fandomtrash:** _I absolutely_ adored _the first bit with Moblit leaving everyone in his dust, but Hanji and Eren’s impromptu food fight is the reason why I stan No Name_

**_NoKyojin!!:_ ** _The way Levi clings to Eren when he’s tired gives me life._

**NoNamedStan:** _Very rare to see Mike_ not _sniffing someone. Maybe his nose doesn’t work so early in the morning._

**BornLegend:** _We honestly don’t see enough of Eren_

**LiteralTrash:** _Moblit look of triumph as he beats Levi with his_ own lyrics _and little speedy gonzales run inside is just adorable_

**CurlyTailsRCuteTilu/cTheirInsides:** _Moblit is best boi_

**Hopper:** _Levi is so soft in the mornings and I want to cry_

_ >>Click to see more comments _

* * *

**OT3:** _Levi being the first awake is so surprising and the way he just automatically latches onto Eren_

**LxHxMxNoName:** _The fact that manager Smith chose Anguilla because he_ knew _Eren was there working and he wanted to make sure Levi had his special someone with him on one of their rare vacation days has just got to be the sweetest thing of 2019._

**aretheysecretaretheysafe:** _Moblit is the epitome of good BF vibes (even though Eren is definitely a close second)_

***star*:** _Where can I find a Moblit?_

**Alwayswatching:** _The way Moblit looks at Hanji gives me life!_

**motherofGod:** _Moblit is a doll_

**Hitch:** _I don’t even stan this group but the two that got hit with the penalty were hilarious_

**mymoblit:** _See. Everyone here is talking about ‘oh Moblit is such great boyfriend material’ ‘when will i meet my moblit’ but Moblit straight up set Hanji up. At least Levi said he forgot to tell Eren and completely forgot, but Moblit straight up grinned at the camera, said, ‘I made sure to not wake them up’, won the challenge_ first _, WOKE UP EREN AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP WITH HANJI IN HIS ARMS. Moblit would spit on our graves then have tea with our mothers._

**Holytrinity:** _Three words: Hanji. Eren. Masterpiece. Thank you for coming to my tedtalk._

**Histor...y:** _I know we don’t see her much, and no one talks about her, so I just want to be the first to say Nanaba is beautiful and I love her._

**Beastmode:** _Oof, sleepy man bun Eren? Sign me up._

**Shamelesssnakestan:** _Domestic No Name with their partners (I’m talking about you LxEren) has cleared my skin, raised my GPA by 10pts, and cured my depression._

**Marlowe:** _Hi! New No Name stan here and I’m trying to get learn more, where should I start? Help?_

**NNSubs:** _OK to new No Name stans! There are only three members in No Name and they were founded in college. They kept their identities a secret because at the time the University they attended wasn’t very liberal. After they graduated they started expanding more, got more publicity, etc. L is the leader and lead vocalist, his name is Levi Ackerman. He’s the black haired one, he hates everything and everyone but that makes him oh so sexy and he’s dating Eren Jaeger, the tall drink of water with the man bun. They are couple goals. Highly recommend you check out their ‘Humanities Strongest Hope’ video series, it’s an Ereri safe haven and revolves mainly around the domestic couple (basically Eren taking Levi out on escapades and Levi pretending to hate every minute of it). They don’t have too many videos because they both travel for work but when they are together they’re the cutest thing! H is the guitarist, their name is Hanji and they are non-binary (pronouns: they, them, their). Hanji is dating Moblit (the pretty fair haired one that got the first lyric) and they are also couples goals. Moblit is actually always around, they say it’s because he has to monitor Hanji and keep them from going off the walls. He is so precious and best boi. Their video series is sciency stuff (because H is first and foremost a scientist) you can find them blowing all types of shit up with Moblit jut wielding the fire extinguisher in the back. M is the drummer! And he’s the only one who doesn’t bring his significant other along, we’re not actually sure who it is, but Nanaba is his older sister! She’s beautiful and smart and, like Eren, a rarity on No Name News. M stands for Mike (he’s the biggest boi) and his nose is one of the greatest things in the world. He can sniff out just about_ anything _! We love welcoming new people to the fandom, please enjoy your stay because you’re never leaving!_

**Floch F:** _EEEEEERRRRREEEEEENNNNNNN_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I might have gotten a little carried away with the comments. If it isn’t obvious. I stan BTS and I was trying to throw in as much of the ridiculous ARMY comments as possible while still making them a No Name fandom. This fic was inspired by a *vlive*, I watched an Eng Sub version by the name of "BTS Wake Up Mission" and, like I may or may not have said before, I can turn just about anything into a ereri fic, even if this was more Eren/Hanji than Ereri but it's ok.  
> I also couldn’t think of a fandom name, sorry (^_^;)  
> I’ve also never made the two recipes used in this fic before. The fic was originally based in Anguilla but I wanted there to be snow but I don't think it snows there. Anyway, the coconut french toast is apparently a must try (but I heard that from American blogs so...). I kind of wanted a staple food but also to keep it simple (in the epi the losers make pancakes but they're in Canada so). One of my favorite parts that I couldn't really incorporate well were the two members translating the batter mix batch into Korean via Naver but I've absolutely no experience at all about the internet or websites in Japan so I just used Japanese google. But I didn't call it Japanese google because obviously, if they're Japanese they wouldn't call it that. I’ve also never tried the food before so I’ve no clue how they taste.  
> The formatting wasn't quite what I wanted either, but it is what it is.  
> If you like this piece or any of my other works, I've made a kofi account so please consider buying me a coffee at [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I3I4ZIYU) and feel free to leave kudos, comments, or teach me how to use tumblr at [jellie-the-aqua-puma](https://jellie-the-aqua-puma.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: Not a B.Bomb it was a vlive, [BTS Run Ep 71](https://www.vlive.tv/video/127272?channelCode=FE619) the lovely [EmoCatNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCatNinja) corrected me, thank you!


End file.
